Runaway
by WrdWriting
Summary: I ran as fast as I could into the darkness. I was leaving and not turning back. All I know is that I have to find my way out and run very far in Mitchie and Alex as they Runaway. SHANE/MITCHIE
1. The process of leaving

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 1

I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY

Danielle {Jonas} as Carrie Gray

My heart was slowly breaking into pieces as I saw my first love Eric break my heart. He was kissing Jenna . I never liked her she always wanted everything I had. I was a loser with one friend. I was kidnapped when I was young. I never knew my real parents. Sometimes I hear they are still trying to find me if when it has been 10 years and I am still missing to them.

I have tried to escape many times , but I always end up being caught. The people who took me were not kind they took my blood and tested it to see if they can make a replica . They did this once a month. They are what you call crazy mad scientists. They should belong to an institute or something. I was interrupted by main train of thought to realize what was going on.

" Mitchie we have to go some one is trying to invade our school" my one friend Alex Russo was telling me this. We snuck out the window and ran to the parking lot ,then hopped into her car.

' Mitch , that was crazy we have to get out of here now"She said and did just that.

We drove to her house. Alex was going through a lot just like me. She was adopted . The people that took her in were nice at first or one of them was nice. Her adopted father loved Alex but her adopted mother hated her with a passion. She hated the fact she couldn't have children of her own so she had to adopt. Alex was happy with them . Her father died 2 years ago. It was the cause of cancer. He had left Alex a lot of money. Before he died ha had gotten her a car and a lot of other stuff. Alex didn't want these things she wanted her dad. She had cried everyday he was in the hospital. The day he died he talked to her and she told me he had set up an bank account for her to go to collage and a another for her self when she grew. The money had billions of dollars in each account. This account had a password. Her father had told her it. But her step mother was trying to get it out of her. She had toured Alex every day until she got it. The thing about Alex is she never gave up and till this day that lady doesn't even have a clue to what the password is. Any how I know what it is me and Alex are practically sisters.

" Alex I want to run away .' I paused then said" Now.'

That's all it took and we were off we were leaving New York life behind and moving to the other side of the world.

" Okay first we need to get some money for my account to get 2 plane tickets to California' She said. We headed to the bank Alex took out 100,000 dollars for the tickets and other stuff needed. ' Then clothes and accessories we want to carry' We had to figure out away to sneak in to our houses. We went to my house first it was hard to get in . Luckily no one was home to suspect us. I started walking to my room with the suitcase . I packed everything that was important to me. Alex said that we will buy new stuff any way when we are leaving. I remembered one thing I ever asked for from my kidnappers that they got . It was a picture of my real parents. I believed them . They kind of looked like me any way. I heard a creak come from the front door they were home I thought. I knew Alex thought the same thing. We hurried quickly to the window and jumped down like vampires. We ran to Alex's car . I could hear the screams of my kidnappers calling me to come back. They looked scared as if I was going to give them away. I was going to. We arrived at Alex's house. I wouldn't call it a house more like a mansion . We went through the backyard to Alex's mini house.

" Well grab some snacks from the cabinets and bottled water pack in the refrigerator "Alex said quickly.

I grabbed a lot of stuff that we might need. I knew we didn't have much time anyway. I knew Alex always planned runaways. "Mitch press the red button on the wall "Alex called out. I did the couches went into the floor. The kitchen food that I hadn't taken out that was open was dumped. To some secret dump or something. Basically all the furniture disappeared into the ground and the place looked like someone was moving out. Moments Alex came out of her room with some bags. One of the bags said emergency kit. I could tell she was prepared. "Now to sell my car" Alex said. We drove down the street and sold it to one of her neighbors trying to cut down on buying things expensive." Here Mrs. Banes the car is yours for 250,000 dollars. "Alex said. In this neighborhood that is what you call cheap." Thank you Alex." She paid her in cash. Soon after we left an went on the curb. Alex called an old friend of her dads to drop us off at the airport. "Hey Uncle Tim you remember Mitchie." Tim talked." Good, well me and her need a ride to the airport."Tim talked" We decided it's time to leave our hateful lives."Tim talked." Love you too, see you soon bye."

"We got a ride from Uncle Tim?" I asked.

"Yup"Alex responded.

I looked at Alex." I can't believe we are finally doing this, what took so long anyway?" I asked.

"Well I was ready 2 years ago , I don't know about you."Alex said with a little sarcasm.

"Hey, I was scared and now I 'm fearless." I said confidently.

"Come on Mitch you're such a joker."Alex said while laughing. Than after Tim pulled up next to us.

"Hey girls." he said and gave each of us a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Uncle Tim "Alex and I said in unison.

"Well let's get out of this hell hole shall we" Tim said.

"We shall" Alex and I said in unison. I giggled and Alex laughed along with Tim.

And our Journey began.


	2. Meeting new people

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 1

I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY

Danielle {Jonas} as Carrie Gray

We soon headed to the airport. Alex and I thanked Tim and said good bye. Of course we didn't tell where we were going, he never asked. Alex went and purchased the tickets.

" Well we got first class section A seats A5 and A6. Okay."

" Yup , thank you Alex."

" Ur welcome Mitch I know you would do the same for me." she said. She was actually right I would do the same thing for her if I could. We boarded the plane and got ready for the long flight. We sat down . I saw some people very familiar.

" Mitchie remember those boys" Alex said like she was reading my mind.

" Yea , I just don't remember were I've seen them."

"Mitch that's the boys that the popular s are obsessed with." Alex said.

"You mean Connect 3."i said shocked a little. Then a plan clicked to my head.

" Alex lets talk to them."

" Why?"Alex said

" Just do it, first bump into them or something."

" Fine." Alex spotted on of them standing up asking a lady a question. She causally bumped into him . I couldn't help but giggle. I could hear their conversation loud and clear.

" Sorry" Alex said not looking up.

" Its fine " He said when him and Alex's eyes met.

They had stayed like that for a while . It had gotten quite boring actually. Soon later my vision went to his brothers. They both looked cute. One of them was looking out the window. The other was texting . Soon after my examination I looked back at Alex her and the guy were making out . I had a wtf moment. Alex pulled away and walked over to me with the guy.

" Mitch this is Nate and Nate this is Mitchie."

" Hello"he said and pulled out his hand. I simply shook it.

" Well that was quick Alex " I said .

" I have no idea what happened it just happened." Alex said.

I chatted a little with this Nate guy and he was actually a good guy. He took a seat next to us .

" Why are you guys going to California" he asked. Alex looked at me . She looked like she trusted him. He seemed like a trustworthy guy. Alex started

" Well we are on the run."

I continued " From bad people. Her adopted mom and my kidnappers."

" They had tortured us, they took Mitchie's blood and tested it and my adopted mom hates me. She hates that my adopted father adopted me because she couldn't have children. He had given me a lot of money in a 2 bank accounts. They had stored billions of dollars. When he died he gave me the password for both." Alex explained.

"Her mom wanted it bad so tortured her until she gave it up. She still didn't, and till this day she doesn't even have a clue ." I said with a smirk.

" Only Mitchie and I know the password. Also Mitch my father did say that in one of the accounts there is a clue to were your really parents are." I was in shock when Alex said that. There was still hope for me to reunite with my parents. I just smiled. Then a boy came over to us.

" Nate can you stop flirting our manager sent us an email and there is stuff we have to go over." The boy said. He was one of his brothers I think.

" Okay Shane I 'm coming " Nate said and kissed Alex and Hugged me. I knew me and Alex had a lot to talk about when he left.

" So Alex what just happened." I asked.

" Well some say its love at first sight, I say this will last forever." Alex said dreamily . I smiled at her expression she looked as if she was in a daze. Just staring at Nate while he stared back. Alex is not the kind of person to find love fast so I was happy for her. After a while we ordered lunch on the plane. Me and Alex both got chicken nuggets with french fries. While eating Nate came over and sat next to Alex and they started sharing food. He had an hamburger with chips. I giggled at Alex's attempt to catch a chip in her mouth. It had gotten kind of boring Alex and Nate were playing 21 questions. I decided to go to the book store on the plane and browse around. I soon decided to buy one book The mortal Instruments Book 1 City of Bones By Cassandra Clare . This book didn't seem like a bad choice. After I bought it I headed back to my seat. As I was walking I saw a new people have joined me and Alex. It was Nate's 2 brothers one Shane I've heard of . The other I 'm not sure of . He seemed deep in throught. " Hey guys " I said as I sat back to my seat." I 'm Mitchie." I said and smiled.

" Hello Mitchie , I' m Shane and this guy with the worried look is Jason." they guy said.

" Hey you would be worried to miss your first child's birth to you know. " The Jason guy said.

" You're married " I asked him.

" Yes " He showed his wedding ban . " And my wife is due anytime tomorrow" . Then Jason started talking about his wife, how they met and stuff. I learned that her name was Carrie Gray. She seemed like a pleasant person the way they described her. Soon later it gotten dark . Everyone settled in our corner . Nate and Alex fell asleep in each others arms. Jason fell asleep holding a bird stuff animal next to him. I thought weird. Me and Shane were the only ones up. We soon started talking . I told him about my school life and nothing about why we came here . He never asked. He started telling me some backround info about him . I learned they had another brother named Trevor Gray. Shane had a girlfriend named Stella. He told me that he loved her but his family didn't like her . They said she was rude and inappropriate. He also said they had a Romeo and Juliet type of relationship. I thought that was pretty cute. Soon me and Shane started pulling pranks on people on the plane. We tallied points on who did the best prank. He won telling me he had more experience.

I laughed at that we both got a little drowsy and I soon fell asleep.


	3. The one dare that got me scared

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 3

I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY

When I woke up I felt a sudden jolt of the plane . It kind of scared me since I hadn't been on a plane before. The first person I saw was a changed and clean Shane.

" Hey Mitch, they said we will be expecting little turbulence because of the strong winds."

" Thanks I'm going to go to the bathroom ." I said as I got up I got some clothes and a toothbrush and left. The bathroom on the plane was pretty decent they had cleaned it each time a person came out. After I was done I went back to my seat and order breakfast.

" Hey Shane were are the others ? " I asked when I still didn't see Alex , Nate and Jason.

" They went to eat at the dining hall ."Shane said. I was getting curious as to why he didn't go with them.

" Why didn't you go ."I asked .

" I wanted to wait until you woke up." He said smiling at me as I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said as I blushed and continued eating my breakfast.

After breakfast and a quick game of ticktacktoe with Shane we met up with the others.

" Mitchie you know how we have no where to go when we get off this plane right." Alex said hype. I just nodded." Well they-she motioned toward the Gray brothers- that we can stay with them until we find our own place."Alex ended the last part with a smile.

" Thank you guys " I said as I hugged all of them .

"Its okay" they all responded. We spent the whole rest of the trip talking about they're home and other things like school and stuff. We had soon ate lunch and decided to just order some pizza. When we arrived it was the beginning of night and we rushed to get our bags. You see we had just gotten a call from they're home and Carrie was on bed rest .

" Mitchie lets go" Shane said caring one of my bags .

" I'm coming" I said with a groan. We walked to the truck and piled up the suit cases and got in.

We arrived at the house and took out our bags. One of the maids had showed us to our rooms. When I walked in mine I thought it was beautiful . It smelled like lemons and was decorated very neatly. It also had a breath taking view of the beach from the balcony . I stepped on to the balcony for an in take of breath.

" Its nice right" I turned around to see Shane walking to wards me .

" You're right " I said as Shane stepped on to the balcony to next to me .

" So are you ready to go, " he said" you 're gonna finally meet Carrie ."he continued.

" Yea , I 'm good lets go." I said . We went down stairs to see Alex and Nate sucking each others faces yet again. Jason was well talking on the phone.

" Okay guys lets head out." Jason said as he hung up. We all piled into the truck. Alex and Nate were in the back. Shane and I were in the middle . Jason was driving with extra stuff in the passengers seat for the baby and Carrie. Shane and I started chatting like we usually do and having tickle wars. When we arrived Jason grabbed the stuff in the front seat and told Shane to grab the stroller . Nate to carry the blankets for the baby. I saw Nate grabbed for Alex's hand its weird how they found each other. I saw Jason speed walking to the hospital . Shane and I just talked as we entered . When we arrived Jason was holding the elevator. We all soon got on .

" Shane I dare you to scream Carrie , where art thou Carrie when we get of this elevator. " I said with a strong pronouncement of the words.

Shane turned to me and said." Well Missy you think I would do a dare with out you doing one. - I nodded- Well you thought wrong " Shane said while pointing to me. "

"' Shane c'mon you don't have to do this give the girl a break ." Nate said.

" Your afraid she can't handle my wrath "Shane said .

" Go ahead and dare me I don't care " I said strong as ever.

" Mitchie I am warning you its not going to be pretty."Nate said a little worried at what Shane would do.

" Well Mitchie already accepted so it to late now." Shane said with a smirk at me. Now I was getting curious on to what the dare was going to be . The elevator suddenly stopped... to the floor we were on . Then all I could hear was Shane doing the dare.

"CARIE WHERE ART THOU CARRIE " Shane screamed with a smirk.

This is not going to be good was all I thought.


	4. Babies and the Future

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 4

I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY

When Shane said that everyone was looking at him a little freaked out.

"Sorry People's" Shane said with his hands up in an I surrender form. I laughed a nervous laugh still wondering what he was going to dare me.

"C'mon you guys Carrie's in labor" Jason said while speed walking to her room.

When we all arrived Jason rushed over to Carrie and kissed her and asked how it was going. Alex and I were standing around not knowing anyone in the room to greet us.

"Nateeeee" Alex hissed. Nate ran over knowing what to do. Alex and I followed him to greet people.

"Mom, Dad this is Alex my girlfriend and Mitchie her best friend and one of my friends." He said while signaling us towards them.

"Hello, as you know I 'm Alex as Nate said. It's nice to meet you guys Mr. and Mrs. Gray. You're boys are something." Alex said while looking at Nate and Shane talking.

"They sure are." Mrs. Gray said agreeing with Alex. Her and Alex looked at each other and laughed. I had giggled a little at them. Alex and I soon started a conversation with their parents. We were getting into the topic of why boys act like they are more defensive than most girls and Mr. Gray was sticking up for boys.

"Well I think boys think they have the need to prove something" Alex said.

Then Mrs. Gray continued "They think that are basically wimps if they don't"

"They are trying to impress girls , but what they don't realize that us girls aren't really that impressed" I continued" maybe all us girls want is a boy that can be themselves in front of them and be happy about it." I said in a soft voice.

They all looked at me and smiled. They must have realized that we are right in some type of way, or I am right. I started to form a smile not just of happiness but of a greater boast of self esteem that I have never really felt before. My moment of profoundness quickly washed away as I heard a ear piercing scream.

Then the words of Alex in a Quiet voice"Oh Shit". Alex and I walked out of the room thinking it was only right because it was family time for them. We were followed by a little boy. I think that was their little brother Trevor. Knowing Alex she greeted him.

"Hey you must be Trevor, I'm Alex and this is Mitchie."

"Hi" was all he said, he looked kind of sad.

"Hey you must feel bad for not being in there for your nephew's birth."I said while he just nodded. "Well don't be mad, it going to get a little crazy in there so might not want to be there."

I said as we all took a seat in the waiting room.

"Its gonna be loud , bloody and hell." Alex said with disgusted looks on her face that made Trevor laugh. Soon later nurses and a doctor came in and Mr. Gray, Shane and Nate came out along with Carries Dad . We all started talking about what they think the baby's going to look like more. Also who was most likely to faint when Nate and Shane's first kids are born. Then Mr. Hart (Carries Dad) said something.

"Michael, doesn't Mitchie remind you of Steve" Mr. Hart said. Who the hell is Steve was all I could think.

"Yea a lot" Mr. Gray responded. Then soon we got off the topic by the door opening and Jason coming out holding a baby boy in his hands.

"Awww" Alex and I said along with Shane. Wait Shane. Yup it had to be Shane. We all laughed at him. The older men went to see the baby which we heard his name was Jack. Nate didn't have much of a reaction. This was kind of shocking. Alex had caught on and sat by him with a smile and holding his hand. Shane looked as if he was going to explode with excitement, and he did. He had ran up and down the hospital floor screaming of joy. I followed him to tell him to calm down.

"Shane get over here now." I said in move of a loud whisper and hissing sound. Shane walked over to me with a fake pout.

"Yes" He said with puppy dog eyes. What a joke was all I could think.

"Shane, how old are you."

"19 going to be 20" he said with no emotion.

"I'm 17 going to be 18 and I act more mature. What does that show Shane?" I asked.

"It proves you need to loosen up a little more" He said while dragging me around and about the hospital with him. We had soon started wondering until we go to the nursery were all the newborn babies go. They had looked so cute and innocent. Shane was looking at them inspired or something.

"You know Mitch I don't think kids are gonna be that bad in the future for me." He said with a smile.

"Cool Shane you have a soft spot for kids now." I said with a giggle.

"I see its make fun of Shane day " He said while we walked back to The waiting area.

When we arrived Alex had fell asleep in Nate's arms with Trevor' s head on her lap. Everyone looked ready to go home and I could tell Jason was staying with Carrie and Jack for the night and they all will leave tomorrow. Mrs. Gray greeted me by saying she was glad to hear we were staying with her and I told her I have a story for her to hear. She said okay with a smile soon after.

When we got to the Gray household. Nate carried Alex up to her room as I followed. I went to my room and felt exhausted. I fell on to my bed asleep.


	5. Meeting Carrie

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 5

I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY

Check out page for polyvore Links

I had woken up to the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, waffles and coffee. It's kind of weird of how I can detect the smells of food. I got up and went to the bathroom. I came out the bathroom dressed and was on my way to Alex's room to see her not there. I suddenly heard her laugh from downstairs. I walked downstairs to see Alex and Nate cooking breakfast.

"Hey guys" I greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Mitch" they both said in unison. Then I turned to see the baby in the carriage thing. Looking at them.

"Aww poor kid. What's wrong with you guys the baby needs attention not to be left alone . I'm surprised he's not crying." I picked up the baby and rocked it back and forth while sitting on a chair. I looked up to see Shane arriving in the kitchen heading over to me.

"Mornin' Mitch." he said.

"Good morning Shane, how was your sleep?" I asked

"The same, can I get Jack please." he asked with a charming smile.

"Here you go; these fools didn't pay any attention to him when they were cooking." I said motioning towards Nate and Alex.

"Wow ,wait till I tell Carrie" he said with a smirk.

"By the way Shane I never really got to meet Carrie you know." I said curious to what she might be like.

"Don't worry you will meet her anytime now when she walks through those doors." he said but to my luck she just walked in with Jason trailing behind her.

"My baby, Shane you better not drop him." she said giving Shane a stern look.

"Carrie I will never do such a thing to my nephew. Also by the way this is Mitchie and Alex, Nate's girlfriend." he said motioning towards us.

"Hi I'm Carrie it's great to meet you guys."She said with a smile.

"Same" Alex and I said. Then later laughed. We all got to talking when breakfast was being prepared. Carrie was cool I could already guess that Alex and I would be close friends with her. Then soon later Mr. and Mrs. Gray came into the kitchen to join the chat along with Trevor.

"Food's done soldiers now form a Assembly line to receive it." Alex said in a Sargent tone that everyone seemed to play along to. We all sat down and ate our breakfast while planning what was going to happen today.

"Well girls how do you feel about sharing with us your story now that everyone is here."Mrs. Gray suggested.

"Sure" Alex and I said. Then we began telling them our life story. I give them credit wanting to know the strangers they are letting stay at their house and eat their food.

When we were done with the story we had gotten a lot of sympathy from them.

"Girl's stay as long as you like okay. Also you can call me mom and Mr. Gray dad if you want."Mrs. Gray said with a smile. Alex and I accepted this offer they had also said that my kidnappers might still want me and might come looking for me so we should keep an eye out and contact the police. They had helped Alex by saying they would help get her step-mom off her back by finding a way of custody of her. I loved this family already and I was starting to love my new life too.

A few days have passed and Alex and I were having a talk with 'mom' about school plans.

"Girls you need an education so private school or public school." She said handing us pamphlets of both.

"Public" Alex and I said not wanting 'mom' to pay too much for private school.

"Girls I know what you told me about you're other school are you sure about public. I mean with Alex dating Nate and them being out in the public eye. Also Mitchie always is hanging out with Shane every 2 seconds. Are you sure?" she asked out of breath. This had me thinking we need serious protection and with Alex and I have good grade maybe we can apply for scholarships I thought.

"How about we apply for scholarships for our senior year …... and maybe Nate can join us."

Alex said taking the words right out of my mouth except the Nate part. Where the hell does she come up with this stuff?

"Fine ,but you're asking Nate Missy." 'mom' said in a joking tone.

"I will mom you can watch me and be a witness for all I care."Alex said back in the same tone.

A spark of happiness set on 'mom's face."Can't wait how about now." she said as her and Alex ran up the stairs to Nate's room. I wasn't really to interested into what kind of things were going on up there. Soon Shane came downstairs confused."Question Mitch whats going on with them?" he asked.

"Alex is going to convince Nate to come to school with us for senior year." I said calmly.

"Oh, wow one year we wanted to try it but he disagreed he said I quote too much drama." Shane said.

"I think he would accept anything now that Alex says with her as his girlfriend."

"True"Shane said with an agreeing face. Shane and I went out for Ice cream at Carvel. We were planning on meting up with Stella at Starbucks but she said she was busy. We walked in and took a seat in the back . Shane and I got into a very comedic conversation about movies.

"Well Mitch would you rather be Bat woman or Super woman." he asked.

"Batwoman. What about you Batman or Superman." I asked.

" I would be Batman so you can be my si-" Shane stopped staring at something with a shocked expression. I tried looking for why he was shocked. The only thing I saw in his direction was a blonde and a guy kissing. Wait a blonde and a guy . Shit that must be Stella.

"Shane lets just go okay." I said softly.

"Ok-a-a-y-y" he said with he voice slightly cracked I could tell thins was not going to be good.

That Stella was a no good bitch that needed to be taught a lesson , but who was I to teach her one. I did the unthinkable and grabbed Shane and kissed him . And guess where , yup in front of her face.

**_I KNOW ITS A LITTLE EARLY I'M NOT UPDATING TOMMROW_**

**REVIEW:)**


	6. Feelings Left Untold

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 6

I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY

Check out page for polyvore Links

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT PLEASE REVIEW AND BOUNS EPISODE SATURDAY**

Shane had reacted to the kiss as a shock not to sure at what I was trying to imply. He started to give in to it. He started putting his hands around my waist . We soon pulled away from the kiss when we heard a scream from Stella. A smirk planted in Shane and I 's faces.

"Shane , why are you kissing this nobody."Stella said in a rude tone which I didn't like . Before I could speak up Shane beat me to it.

"Stella she isn't a nobody, and before you go around asking me why I 'm kissing someone ask yourself why you're kissing this guy." Shane said motioning toward the guy Stella was making out with earlier.

"Hi I'm Ben" we all looked at him weirdly while Stella gave him a 'WTF' look.

"Shane he kissed me I didn't want to kiss him back he pressured me." Stella gave the he did this , that line on Shane I know he wasn't going to fall for that. Then she started pretending to tear up with fake tears. Man was she a bad actor .

"Stella its okay I understand."WTF Shane. Wow and I thought the was smart .

"You proved my family right and I thank you for that" He said which made relief wash over my face,"Stella as you can see our relationship is over." he said as we walked out of carvel.

"Shane are you okay"I asked in a soft tone. He looked up at me with a sad expression then it suddenly change to an happy one.

"Yea, and thanks Mitch" I looked at him and smiled I wondered if he will ever see that that kiss made my day.

When Shane and I got home we heard music outside by the pool. We walked out to see Nate and Alex . Nate was playing random cords as Alex watched giggling when he messed up every now and then.

"Hey guys"Alex said a little startled that Shane and I were here.

"Hey , where were you guys anyway?"Nate asked letting curiosity take over his face.

"At Carvel." I said lamely.

"Whattt" Alex whined"You forgot my cookie dough ice cream with extra sprinkles."

"Alex some problems had occurred down there."Shane said smugly.

"What problems ?"Nate asked. His curiosity was killing me.

"Nate curiosity killed the cat you know."I said with a smirk.

"Whatever Mitch. So what happened."He said. I looked at Shane for approval. He nodded his head , and that's when I started telling what happened.

"Wait so you kissed Shane so that Stella would see and be mad so that karma would come back around on her." Alex said trying to make sure she was understanding what had happened.

"Yup" I said.

"Then Shane broke up with Stella ." Nate said as Shane nodded his head.

"Finally"Nate said as if a sign of relief washed over his face. I watched as Alex and I laughed at his reaction.

"Yea you guys were right. I 'm ready for the I told you so."Shane said . As if on q Shane's family emerged and said."I TOLD YA SO"Alex and I died laughing.

A while later we went inside to settle down and ordered Pizza for dinner. Alex and I decided to change into our pajamas. We went down stairs to see Nate and Shane chilling in the living room.

"Hey guys. Lets play a game." Alex said while taking a seat on Nate 's lap while I took a seat next to Shane.

"Go fish."Shane suggested. We all agreed ed . Shane got the cards while we got comfortable.

"So we know the rules of gold fish the simplest card game in the book."Alex said sarcastically . We all laughed.

We started playing and I caught Shane trying to glance at my cards.

"Hey no cheating" I said while poking his stomach.

"Ouch Mitch do you know that kind of hurts." he said.

"Well it was suppose to." I giggled.

"Well than Mitch do you have any 5's." Alex asked.

"Nope go fish."

"Okay , Shane do you have any 2's" I asked.

"Nope" Shane said suspiciously. I wasn't buying it.

"Shaneeee"I said .

"Fine here you go."He handed me one of the 2's .

"Shane" I said seriously."Fork it over."

"Ugh" Shane groaned and gave me the rest. Then suddenly the doorbell rang and Shane went to get the pizza's. All the family just took some up to their rooms.

"You guys this day was awesome." Nate said.

"Yup" Shane said. We all decided to watch a movie. Towards the middle of the movie I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen tomorrow.

I woke up to sunlight beaming on my face. I was in my room. I don't remember being here I thought. I turned to see and knocked out Shane next to me. I am guessing that he carried me up stairs and forgot to bring himself to his room. I looked at Shane as he was slowly waking up."Morning" Shane said.

"Morning. Want to make breakfast for everyone Shane?"I asked he nodded his head in approval. We freshened up and went down stairs. I decided to make different types of omelets with hash-browns and toasts as sides. We also serve rd Orange juice, water and coffee."Well that was quick" I said as we finished up cooking.

"Yup"Shane said."Mitch can we talk."

**Not Mitchie's Pov anymore these are the kidnappers place in the present. **

Jane and Herman were very worried. They're longest project had escaped. They had remembered the day they kidnapped the young girl. She was 7 or 8 at the time and she went by the name. Mitchie. Mitchie Torres.

_**Flashback**_

_Young Mitchie was playing in the park with her friends, while her Mother and Father sat by an nearby bench. They were talking about the plans of their new business corporation that was called Evergreen Corporation. They wanted to expand on how business was going good for them. Mitchie and her friends was play hide and go seek. Mitchie decided to hide far away. The kidnappers always had an I on this one young girl. One of them was and nurse that worked with the doctors for children. They had been checking her profile every month waiting for the right time to strike._


	7. Bridge Floor School of Arts

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 7

I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY

Check out page for polyvore Links

_**Flashback (Continuation)**_

_The right time was now. They did everything a normal kidnapper would do. _

"_Hey kid" Jane said hoping that Mitchie would notice her from the office._

"_Hey your from the doctors office."Mitchie said._

"_Yeah, and you have a next check up soon" Jane smirked an evil grin. Herman soon came out grabbing Mitchie from behind. Mitchie tried screaming but Herman's hand blocked her mouth. The kidnappers walked away , what they didn't realize was that they left Mitchie's stuff animal behind. That day was hectic. The kidnappers broke into Mitchie's home and stole some clothes for her. The next day the news was about an young girl age 8 went missing. Jane and Herman left the state the following month. They didn't want to be to suspicious. They sold the house and left one night sneaking Mitchie in the car. _

_Time later they decided to put her into school. She went by a fake name of Edith Dough . People didn't know who she was. She met Alex and told her everything. That day they swore that they will leave her hell life behind, and she would come live with Alex._

_But that plan was ruined when Alex's dad died. Now Alex and Mitchie were going through hell. They both were going to leave, far away for the hell hole the called home._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Jane was concerned about being caught . Mitchie knew there names were they lived everything about them.

"Jane lets check out California she always talked about there." Herman said.

"She's going to find her parents" Was all Jane could say. Before Herman and her boarded a plane to California.

**Mitchie**

Shane was eager to talk to me for some reason.

"Mitchie that kiss was-"

"Horrible Shane , I know" I said with an sigh.

"No, it was amazing. Mitch that kiss made me realize that." Shane stopped as if he were trying to fond the right words.

"What Shane" I said

"I know its to soon and all but I love you" Shane said shocking me.

Did I love Shane ? No. Maybe. Yes. I knew feeling wee there but it never occurred to me that he did.

"Mitch" Shane said dying for an response.

"I love you too ." then Shane kissed me.

We started making out until we heard some one clear their throat.

"Knewww it." Alex taunted.

"Alex why must you embarrass them." Nate said putting his arms around her waist.

"Don't know its just fun" Alex said with a smile.

"Umm you guys can eat breakfast now" Shane said.

"Yea I see, were going to eat omelets goodie" Jason said walking into the room with Jack in his arms followed by Carrie. Every body soon came downstairs and ate breakfast. Alex and I started school soon . We had gotten scholarships.

"Mitch are you Shane's girlfriend now?" Alex asked while walking into my room. Dressed for school.

"Don't know yet" I said. Also dressed.

"Mitch wanna be my girlfriend." I heard a voice say. I turned around.

"Of course Shane." I said. He came up to me and kissed me.

"I love you" he said softly in my ear.

"I love you too" I said back .

"Okay I love the love fest but we gotta go." Alex said. We all left to Bridge Floor school of Arts.

It was attached to a collage. I'm guessing Shane went there . I stepped out of Shane's Car. Nate decided to drive his own here with Alex.

"Well the first day , lets go."Nate said.

"Shane I took some courses to prepare me for collage so I might be in one or two of your classes." I said to Shane.

"Great"Shane said happily. We soon realized so did Nate and Alex.

Shane was majoring in music of course he also did a little drama and acting too.

We all went into the school shocked to see how beautiful it was.

"Well , I 'm off to class." Shane said while giving me a kiss and leaving.

"I never liked school. But here goes nothing."Nate said as we all entered home room together.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THIS LEAVES ME MORE TO WRITE ON MONDAY. **

**MORE DRAMA IS COMING SOON**

**REVIEW:] PLEASEEEEEEE -_-**


	8. They're Here

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 8

I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY

**Check out page for polyvore Links**

School. It was better than my old one that's for sure. Home room wasn't bad I sat next to Alex who sat next to Nate. There was also these boy's that were eying me. I think they're names were Phil, Mark and Tom. Now I was walking the halls with Alex and Nate. Who were holding hands by the way? I felt kind off lonely without Shane by my side. Alex Nate and I had a collage course next so we had to exit this wing of the building. Hopefully I could see Shane. I soon felt two arms around my waist. I instantly knew who it was. It was Shane. I turned around and kissed him.

"Well hello, to you too." Shane said with a smirk planted on his face. I giggled at the boys that were checking me out. They're faces looked so stupid when they were in shock. I smiled at Shane who was walking with me to my collage course.

"You know Mitch we have the same class right now." he said with a grin pasted on his face.

"Yup , its going to be great." I said stretching the t .

"You guys I just saw Miley Stewart" Alex said.

"You mean the chick that reviled that she was Hannah Montana." I said.

"Yup, it's her. I hear she's a senior here. Just like us."Alex said happily. I could tell she wanted to meet her. You see Alex favors little celebrities. Miley is just one of the celebrities she does. I know how does she favor her. Well she thought it was genius of just one girl to keep a secret from the whole world about her identity for 6 years. She was in shock when nobody knew it was her as the girl. It just happened that on one night Alex was watching Jay Leno with me. Cause we were board and were flipping through channels. She saw her take off her wig; and said 'MY NEW HERO' I died laughing soon after. But that was the past.

Then we saw her coming over to us.

"Hey Nate, Hey Shane ." she said as she gave them both hugs.

"Hey Miles, this is Mitchie My girlfriend."Shane said to Hannah. I smiled and shook her hand.

"And this is Alex my girlfriend."Nate said. It took awhile for Alex to say something.

"Hey , Miley or Hannah. You are like a genius that has to be one of the greatest stories in history. I wish I could have thought of that,"Alex said while shaking Miley's hand.

"Thanks , I'm not to proud of lying to my fans and stuff but I just wanted a normal life."

"And you got one what a multitask er." I said.

"Yea well it was hard. Anyways what is Nate doing here. I knew Shane went to collage here but Nate is going to school. I thought I would never life to see this day again." Miley said.

"Yea yea Miley." Nate said as we gave him clueless expressions .

"Ohh , yea Nate went to public school for like a week at Sea view Middle school . With me and my 2 best friends. " Miley said.

"Miley why did you leave Sea view High?" Nate asked.

"Ohh too much drama. So I decided to come here and freshen up on my senior year music arts. I came with Oliver who is on break from tour. And Lily who is majoring in Drama or Acting." Miley responded.

"Cool" Alex and I said in unison. I looked at Alex and we laughed.

"Well we gotta head to class." I said not wanting to be late on my first day.

"I'll come with, you have Acting 1 for advanced seniors. And Collage freshman." Miley said. Yeah Alex, Nate and I are kind of advanced in this theater arts thing. Alex and I were in school plays . Nate I think acted in an musical.

"Shane first time acting" I questioned.

"Well kind of , but it won't be bad. I 'm good at drama and remembering lines and stuff." Shane said gloating off.

"Yeah we get the idea Shane" Alex said as we all headed to class.

**Kidnappers**

Jane sat still in the cab on the way to the hotel. She was thinking about what to do when they find Mitchie. Just grab her and run or …. grab her and run. She was stuck. She looked at Herman for help.

"What do you suppose we do when we see her." Jane asked.

"We find her alone and take her like we did last time. It might be a little harder but I have a few old friends here that owe me. So they might help."Herman replied with a evil grin.

Maybe this was gonna be easy, Jane thought. Jane decided to make a phone call to a certain some one.

"Hello?" the mysterious person asked.

"Hey, Mrs. Russo we might know were your daughter is"Jane said with a smirk. At that same moment Mrs. Russo had an evil grin on her face.

"Great , Where?"Mrs. Russo said evilly. Jane explained everything, and then hanged up the phone . They arrived moments later at the hotel. What the kidnappers weren't aware of was they were exactly to miles away from success.

**Mitchie**

Classes flew by as the day became shorter. It was Lunch and we all headed to the cafeteria. We decided to dine in the mini restaurants they had a line around the campus of the school. We stopped at a popular bistro and took a seat. We took our orders and waited for the food.

"Mitch after school we should go shopping with Carrie. I want to pick up baby clothes for Jack." Alex said excitedly. Ever since that baby came she wanted him to become an fashion statement for all baby's in the world.

"Fine Alex I 'll come, boys you want to come to." I asked.

"Nah, Nate and I are going to play some basketball with friends we know."Shane said. Lucky, I thought. Then our food got here and we ate . The bell rang when we were done and we all headed to class.

Class ended and Alex and I went home to get Carrie.

"Hey girlies, Mr. and Mrs. Gray are watching Jack as we shop." Carrie said. We all got into Carrie's car and headed to the mall. We walked in and went straight for Babies'r'us.

"Ohh that's so cute"Alex said holding up a blue striped sailor outfit.

"It is, and these shoes would go great with it."Carrie said holding up dark blue shoes.

It was getting pretty boring. You see I wasn't really much of an shopper. More of a tomboy. We were headed for this jewelry store when I saw someone familiar.

"Alex do you know who that is." I said to her curiously. Alex took a real deep look and shock flew over her body.

"Mitchie its them." Alex said gathering her things.

"Them who?" I asked.

"Kidnappers, we gotta go." Alex said she dragged Carrie and I out of the mall and into Carrie's car.

"What happened?" Carrie asked clueless. Alex explained as Carrie was driving back home. We arrived at the driveway soon after.

"So your kidnappers are in Cali." Carrie said.

"Yup"i said. We got out the car to see the boys and their friends playing basketball . I walked over to the court as Shane said time out. Shane came over and kissed me.

"Hey , what happened you look frightened." Shane said.

"They're here Shane." I said. It was like he read my mind and knew who. He called half-time and called Nate over with Alex. We all went to the pool house to discuss this matter. Carrie entered after with Jason.

"Guys Mitchie's kidnappers are here."Shane said.

"Also I have a theory."Carrie pointed out.

"What?"I said.

"Well the people I saw at the mall are the same people I saw at the airport the other day."Carrie said then continued ."I was on my way to pick up my sister coming from New York Fashion week. I heard them talking about so chick named Mrs. Russo and we know where she is stuff." Carrie said.

"So you think Alex is involved in this too. She is another person the kidnappers are looking for to bring to Mrs. Russo."Nate said figuring it out. Alex shuttered. Nate looked at her and took her in his arms.

"Well what are we going to do?" Jason said. That was needed to be asked what were we going to do.

**REVIEW:]**


	9. Mr and Mrs Torres Dad Mom

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 9

_**I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY**_

**Check out page for Polyvore Links**

**Kidnappers**

Jane paced around the hotel floor. She was waiting for Herman to comeback. She and Herman were at the mall a few minutes ago. They left because Herman had to talk to one of his buddies about 'the girl'. Jane had realized something before she and Herman Left the

mall . She thought she had saw Mitchie going into a car as they were leaving. No . She was now positive it was her. Jane had good photographic memory. The things she saw in her mind were always very vivid. She had tried calling Herman's cell phone but it was off. After countless times of trying Herman walked through the door of the room with a grin on his face.

"Jane, the guys are going to help us." Herman said as his grin grew wider.

Jane smiled "Great, Herman I know I saw 'the girl' today at the mall. I think that means she is close." Herman's grin grew wider.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." he said before kissing Jane who had an evil grin on her face now.

**Mitchie**

I laded my head on Shane's shoulder in frustration. This was going to be an hard day.

"We can tell the police" Shane suggested.

"Or we can find Mitchie's parents" Alex said like an light bulb went off in her head.

"Great Idea." Carrie said. I thought a little more .

"This is the place I was last before I was taken. Why didn't I think of this before. My hometown was Texas but my family moved to California when I was young. I remember not wanting to leave my friends in Texas." I said.

"Mitchie, what are your parents names?" Shane asked me. I looked at him and recited it from memory.

"Connie Torres and Steve Torres. Wait a minute -I thought to myself- weren't Mr. Hart and Mr. Gray talking about a guy named Steve." I said.

"Yea"Alex said looking at the others for some answers. Carrie spoke up.

"My dad knows a man named Steve. So do I , he is a high school buddy back when he lived in Texas."

"Our dad met him in collage UCLA, he was an high school basketball buddy."Nate said also. I didn't know that my family was so close to theirs.

"Guys lets go find your parents." I said as we all headed out. The boys had to change because we were going to have to go to Carries home. I was finally going to know who my dad was and that was all that matter from this point on.

We pulled up into this mansion. I didn't know Carrie was rich also.

"Carrie do you mind me asking . What do your parents do for a living?" I asked.

"It's okay . My mom is an famous cook for Connie's Catering . Your mom is the owner I think. They cater the most high class celebrities in the world. My mom thinks of recipes with your mom and Mrs. Gray . They decided to call it Connie's Catering because your mom had originated it in collage. They went to collage in Texas and then they all went to live in France for two years to study cooking. They meet our dads on an tour for cooking around UCLA, because that was the collage hosting the event for all collage cooks." she said.

"My dad is the coach for the LA Lakers. He went to collage to study coaching and dabbled in business and that's were he met our fathers. They all became good friends. My mom had a friend a little younger than them. She was with one of my dads friends . She got pregnant in high school, her mom had forced her to give up the baby. They baby lived in an orphanage and was later adopted to a relative on her fathers side I think her cousin. But that's another drama story to get in to."

Alex gave me a look of hope."Do you remember they're names" Alex said as she was looking for some papers in her bag.

"No but I think my mom or dad could know." Carrie said as we stepped out of the car and headed into the mansion. The doors opened big. When we first walked in I saw a chandelier above us. 'Wow' I mouthed to Alex as she nodded. We saw an older woman about Mrs. Gray's age and and older man about Mr. Gray's age. We saw all of the parents walk to us.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Hart. Mom Dad" Alex and I greeted as we gave them hugs. Nate, Shane , Carrie and Jason hugged the other two people.

"Mitchie , this is Mr. and Mrs. Torres." Shane said. I was going to faint.

"Mom Dad." was all I said before the took me into a hug as we all cried. Life was going to get better my mom whispered into my ear. As I smiled and hugged them tighter.

**Kidnappers **

Driving around in an old busted up rental car wasn't the plan for Jane and Herman when they first came to California. Jane had written down everything she had saw at the mall on an notepad provided by the hotel. Herman was being as patient as possible driving around the neighborhood Jane recommended them to go. It was the place were Mitchie grew up an also the place they kidnapped her. Herman made a turn to a very familiar neighborhood .

"STOP" Herman jammed his feet on the breaks and looked to Jane.

"What are we here or something?" he said frustrated.

"Look" Jane pointed to a house. But it wasn't just any house it was Mitchie's old home . "Should we inspect." Jane asked tempted to get out of the car that could break down any second.

"Yea" Herman said as they got out the car.

**Mitchie**

My Mom and Dad . I was finally with them again. I told them about my kidnappers and everything . They were shocked that they had taken blood from me every month. They had treated me like I was an animal that was being tested on illegally. My parents had told me that Alex and I could move in with them. I decided to consult this with Alex and the family.

"Alex do you want to move in with them?" I asked.

"Honestly Mitchie. No." she said."I want to live with my boyfriend, and it wouldn't be right because I don't know them . I have a feeling that I should find my real parents you know."

"I understand. I will stay with you until you do." I said."I mean you are my best friend more like a sister, and you helped me on this journey."

She smiled and hugged me. She was the closets I had to family. I knew her longer than my real family. She was there from it all.

"love you sis"she said.

"Love you too sista" I said.

After the whole me finding my parents thing. I decided that it was bed time for me. I got in my pajamas and snuggled up in my blankets. I decided to watch a quick movie and then go to sleep. Through the middle of the movie my door creaked open. Some one came over got in my blankets and put their arms around my waist.

"Shane what are you doing here?" I asked. Then a dark voice responded.

"Who said it was Shane?" Then everything went black.

**Review. Sorry 2 weeks late:[ but I have been having writers block** . **Please answer the following questions. **

**Who is the person who knocked out Mitchie?**

**What's with the background stories that has to do with Alex?**

**Are Herman and Jane going to find Mitchie?**

**Review:] Favorite 3 Alert ;)**


	10. Taken

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 10

_**I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY**_

**Check out page for Polyvore Links**

I woke up to an dark room. Was I taken again. I looked up to see a man dressed in black.

"Hello, you must be Mitchie"The man said with a grin.

"What do you want?" I said with my voice uneasy. All I could see was smirks on all the faces of the men around me. They ignored my question and continued.

"Well the boss said we would have to capture her; but, he didn't say we couldn't have fun with her." Another man came up beside him said. I started to worry now. I was never treated this way with Herman and Jane. The men came closer. I started to back away but that's when I realized I was tied up .

**Shane[ I know first time, but somebody needs to be in the house]**

I started to walk to Mitchie's room after everybody was asleep . I decided that we could watch a movie and fall asleep together. I knew Nate was already in Alex's room god knows what they are doing. I opened the door to find no Mitchie, but the TV was on.

"Mitch." I called out for her."Mitchie" I called a little louder yet again. I saw the window open that went to the balcony and went outside;but no Mitchie.."MITCHIE" I yelled once more. That's when I started to freak out. I was shocked when I heard the door of her room open to see a shirtless Nate.

"Shane could you keep it down; jeez people are sleeping I don't want to hear your business. I mean I've already did mine so yo-"

"Nate stop Mitchie is missing. I think she was taken again." I said with a little tremble in my voice. Alex came in after next to Nate; I 'm guessing she heard.

"WHAT; she can't be. No we just escaped. We found her parents. She is my best friend. No my sister. No , no, no. I -" Alex broke down and slowly crumbled to the floor. Nate immediately got on the floor and picked her up.

"Alex, shh we're going to find her. We are; Shane" I looked at Nate I was going to crack any moment now. I suddenly felt as if I should go find her.

"Alex stay here tell everyone what is going on. Find Mr. and Mrs. Torres also. Nate and I are going to find Mitchie. Don' t forget to contact the police and tell them everything. Also go in my room on my lap top . Mitchie and I took pictures yesterday at the fair."

Alex nodded."Be careful you guys they are some serious crazy people." she kissed Nate and whispered I love you and kissed my cheek and said I love you bro. Nate and I left after where the hell is Mitchie going to be. I realized something my body guard had always told me. Things that don't look like they usually are is a place to go.

**Mitchie**

"Guys no; we have to bring her to the boss." another man said.

"Ugh, I hate the boss." the man said. I decided not to speak another word. They dragged me to an garage and put me in a car. I looked around to see if I could see any street signs.

"Question guys. Why can she see us?" the man said. I looked at him, he winked at me.

"Well lets change that." the other man said. I started squirming an moving. They came closer putting a blind fold in me. I couldn't see anything all I heard were people cracking jokes on one another.

"Your moma's so fat I tried to take a full body picture but her body took up the whole film." I heard some 'ohhh's ; no he didn't, and chuckles from them.

"Well your moma's so poor, I asked her were the restroom was she said your standing in it." I heard some boo's.

"Yo moma's so fat the only time she sees 90210 is on the scale."i had to admit that was funny. I giggled. Then it got silent I think they heard me.

"Well you like to laugh huh. You sure as hell won't be laughin' when the boss sees you." I heard the voice closer to my face an I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Then the truck came to a stop. I was hauled up off the floor and brought some where else. I could tell I was outside I could feel the breeze on my legs.

"Welcome back Mitchie." I heard a laugh. I knew that voice and that laugh it only meant one thing . I was being kidnapped and this time I wouldn't be able to escape.

**Shane**

Nate and in were circling Los Angles . We couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Then something peculiar caught my eye.

"Nate why is there a girl that looks a lot like Mitchie blind folded and is being dragged across Griffith Park."

"Shane that is Mitchie!" I made a quick stop and ran out the car. I left Nate behind while he was turning of the car and calling Alex to tell her the news this guy was going down.

**Alex**

My best friend is missing while her boyfriend and my boyfriend are looking for her. I couldn't help but freak out. I mean these boys weren't the brightest but I think Shane would do anything for his love and Nate would do anything to make me happy. I looked at Mrs. Gray she was crying along with Carrie . Mr. Gray was talking to the police with Jason and I was holding Jack trying to keep him calm. My cell phone rang and every body got quiet all you could hear were the squirming of Jack in my arms. Carrie got up an took Jack from my arms as I looked at caller Id to see Nate was calling. I put the phone on speaker.

"Nate any news on Mitchie."

"Yea" he replied quietly.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Shane and I are about ten feet away from her behind a tree."

"Where?"

"Griffith Park, tell the cops to come , but don't make it too obvious. Tell them to park near the black Jeep. That's Shane's car and walk from there about 5 feet to a bench. The stop near the tree there. Then get other cops near a black van and another black van on the other side. Lets make this quick and easy."

"Okay the cops are sending swat teams instead. Okay be careful and we love you and Shane."

"Love you guys too. Bye Babe."

"Bye" All I could do was pray.

**Review Questions**

**Were are they taking Mitchie?**

**Will Shane and Nate get there in time?**

**Yo Momma Jokes?**

**Review:) Favorite:0 Alert;)**


	11. Why so pale ?

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 11

_**I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY**_

**Check out page for Polyvore Links**

**Mitchie**

Herman. Why must Jane and him take me I don't know. My blood is mine nobody else s. Outside in the park in pajamas doesn't seem to smart. I was left tied to an tree while the kidnappers and their posse were talking. The thing I could hear were not to good.

"Boss c'mon if we manage to get her pregnant you have a lot more blood and testing."Me pregnant hell no.

"Baby's are a lot of work. But Jane always wanted kids." What ?

"Yea but I wanted our own." I guess Jane said.

"I know but consider this practice."

I felt some ones breath near my face. "Well this is going to be fun." he said and smacked his lips against mine. I fought and screamed but no one helped. Then all of a sudden when he was about to rape me. I heard an grunt and police sirens. I felt two pairs of hands take off my blind fold and look at me. It was Shane.

"Mitch" he said softly. I grabbed him and kissed him while I cried. I pulled away and held on to him tightly while crying in his chest."I love you Mitchie." he whispered. I mumble I love you too while crying I was checked out at the hospital were I saw my family there.

"Mitchie" Alex ran up to me hugging my tightly.

"Alex I had heard them before they were going to come back and take you, but they saw police cars."

"Really ?" I nodded my head." Oh my god, Mitchie this whole thing shouldn't have happened . If I kept an eye on you and more security by your window."

"No, Alex they had cracked the security codes and knocked out the bodyguards. They also tapped into the security cameras. So it wouldn't seem suspicious."

"How do you know Mitchie?"

"Stuff slip out when your in an van with a group of men driving to a park." I said slightly.

"Well after we leave here were all going to the cops and settling back home. We are staying in California. Mr. and Mrs. Torres know my parents. My mom and dad are still together; and I have a brother named Max. I'm going to meet them tomorrow and live with them until I finish school and get and apartment. They live close to us too. I heard they called 'mom' to see if everything is fine . They are currently watching Jack at their house. So today or tomorrow they might come over so I can really talk to them."

"That's great Alex isn't it amazing how we find our parents in Cali and they are all best friends."

"Yah amazing." she emphasized the ing. We all headed out . To the police station while I told them what happened . My parents were there and I stayed with them most of my time. I was a lot more comfortable around them then I thought. I went home with the Gray family and Alex. I was really tired. Shane carried me to my room and laid me on the bed as he came next to me. He kissed me and I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. I dreamt about my life with Shane. How many kids we'll have? What our wedding will be like? How big is our house is going to be? I loved my life so far.

Morning came I looked over to see Shane next to me. I remembered the drama that happened the night before.

"Mitchie"

"Hmm" I sad sleepily.

"I love you"

"I love you too."I got out of bed with Shane and walked down stairs to see 'mom' making breakfast and Carrie feeding Jack. Jason,'dad',and Nate were watching T.V. I caught a glimpse of Trevor talking on his phone. I couldn't seem to find Alex anywhere.

"Morning everybody" Shane and I said. Most of them just didn't respond. "Hey Nate, where's Alex ?"

"She's in the bathroom I think, she's been in there for an while."

"Okay" I walked up stairs to find Alex walking out of the bathroom."Hey are you okay?"  
"Yea, perfect."

"Alex you look pale."

"Mitch can you get me to the hospital."That's all she said before she collapsed.

We arrived at the hospital and again we got an private room. We were all in the waiting room waiting for news to arrive. Then the doctor came out of the room.

"Parents or Guardians of Alexandria Russo" Mr. and Mrs. Russo stood up including 'mom' and 'dad'.

"She is our soon to be 'daughter in law'." 'mom' said. Whoa everyone was shocked and looked at Nate.

He smile slightly "We have promise rings." he said with some enthusiasm. "Surprise"

**Profile for Polyvore Links**

**Questions?**

** happened to Alex?" What Should happen to her ?**

** will they react to Promise Rings?"**

**Review :) Alert ;) Favorite :0**


	12. New Beginings

**Alex **

I never liked hospitals they were cold and always reeked the smell of blood and Death. The things I hate most in life."OW" I touched my side. The most unbearable pain flew threw me. Then a doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss Russo"

"Hi" I said not to sure why he came in my room.

"Well I wanted to tell you that your gull bladder has burst-ed." what ? Isn't that the thing you don't need, but if it burst it releases acid.

"So, when can I take it out ?"

"Now would be good." Wow what a straight forward answer, now that's what I like to hear."But"Oh Great. I always knew that it is never a good sign when a doctor says but, it means something bad or something …. very bad."Well with your recent pregnancy ?"

"Wait a minute Doc, Pregnancy." I'm seventeen and pregnant, hey at least I past the 16 mark.

"Yea congrats your pregnant, anyways were trying to see if the acid has harmed the baby yet."Wow way to sound dull doc. Bastard .

"Well I approve of the surgery, okay. Lets get this going before it spreads."

"Okay" He said and walked out. I didn't like this doctor, way to crabby.

"OW" there goes the pain again.

"Alex" Nate ran in an hugged me. My parents and 'mom' and 'dad' also came in.

"Baby,"my mom kissed me on my cheek."i finally get you back and this is what happens just great." I laughed I love my mom.

"Honey no need for this mess, my babies in the hospital." Dad said playfully pushing Nate off of me and taking me into his arms. Showtime Alex.

"Daddy can you get me an chocolate ice cream before I go into surgery." I dad my best award winning baby voice.

"Sure sweetie." Works like a charm.

"Alexandria Russo" Mitchie.

"Sis what happened?"

"Stuff." she pulled me in an hug including Shane.

"Magical Stuff I bet." Jason said walking in holding James, with Carrie trailing behind. I smiled and greeted them also. Mitchie's parents also came they greeted me too. Max. My 14 year old brother came in.

"Maxieee." I said spreading my arms for a hug.

He came in my arms and hugged me. "Hey sis, I have a present for you." he pulled out 2 tickets of some sort."You and I are going to the best prank convention in the world." I felt as if I knew him my whole life.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Time went buy to fast I had ate my ice cream and was now going into surgery.

"Nate"

"Yea." They started to roll me away.

"I'M PREGANT." I turned to see him. He had a smile on his face, one I will never forget.

**Mitchie**

Alex might as well tell the whole world she is expecting a kid. I was happy for her so it didn't matter. Hours went by that Alex was in surgery. The when I was on the breaking point of barging in the ER a doctor came out.

"She and the Baby are healthy and stable."

"Finally." We all ran in the room to find Alex asleep. I can't believe my best friend is having a baby. Nate went over and stroked her stomach. We all watched their silent moments. I knew That a New chapter of our lives were coming to a beginning and there was no holding back now it was officially complete.

**Hello , I know its been a long time and all But her is the last part of the story. There is a sort of epilogue sequel coming up containing a few chapters of their life. So bye :]**

**Preview of sequel:**

"**Finally Found"**

_**Mitchie**_

Being a new york times best selling author at age 20 is hard. My new book Runaway based on a true story has captured so many hearts. With the change of names and some minor tweaks, it became a big hit. Alex has had her first kid named Lissa Ann Gray. She is now going to get married tomorrow. Siked I know. Me. Well happily married and with my baby Annie Reese Gray. Life couldn't get any better. A lot can happen in 2 years.


End file.
